


阿芙佳朵

by nomoreme



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 07:39:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18256754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomoreme/pseuds/nomoreme





	阿芙佳朵

“少年Narcissus顺着天神的指引找到那汪山泉。炎热使他额角挂上汗水，他把外衫除去，露出瓷白的肩头，把弓箭搭在山石上。当他低下身，准备在山泉里洗脸时，看见水中的倒影，他惊呆了。”

 

晚上十点差八分，龚子棋接到一个陌生号码打来的电话。  
“您好，龚先生吗，”那边那人问道，“我今晚租了您的爱彼迎房源，但这间房的热水器好像坏了。”  
“怎么会？”龚子棋暂停了音响里的打击乐，房间忽然安静下来，他说，“昨天还好好的，您确定您接通电源了吗？现在是红灯亮还是绿灯亮？”  
“会有灯亮吗？”那边反问，“没有灯亮。”  
又说：“时间很晚了，但您还是过来看一下吧，麻烦您。”  
龚子棋看了一眼手表，不确定等自己修好热水器，还有没有末班地铁能带他回来。然而人家租的房子，能洗热水澡总归是基本底线。他答应了一声，穿上外套出门去。上海夜晚十点的地铁也并不宽敞，他甚至没能找到位置，站了五六站，到了淮海中路那边的老弄堂。  
他的房子在九十九弄，一楼最靠里的一间，是个狭窄的loft复式。来住的几乎都是独自旅行的年轻人。他掏钥匙打开门，果然有个年轻人坐在高脚凳上。他面对着镜子，背对着他，只开了一盏落地灯，正在吃什么东西。  
龚子棋透过镜子看见那人的脸，心里咯噔一动，他转过身，合上门。那一瞬间他想起小时候，他把乱跑的兔子一把拎起来，丢进笼子里。兔子在铁笼里挣扎，嗅来嗅去，两只耳朵露在外面。  
他可以同时是笼子也可以是兔子，因为他同时觉得捕获了他，又被他捕获。

 

“少年Narcissus看见水中的倒影。那是多么漂亮、多么美好的一张脸啊。不仅是脸，还有他的肩头，他的锁骨，他水流一般温顺的下颌线。Narcissus几乎是一瞬间被那倒影迷住——他爱上了水里那个人。”

 

当龚子棋问到“为什么听不出你的声音”时，方书剑笑了。他说：“因为你根本没料到会是我。”  
龚子棋也笑，让男孩乖顺地靠在自己肩上。他伸出手，顺着他的鬓角缓慢而细致地摸下去。男孩猫儿似的蹭他的手掌。他问男孩：“为什么要找我来？”  
方书剑没有回答。他舀起一勺碗里的东西，混着点坚果和巧克力，像是甜点。他把它送到龚子棋口中。那东西有点冰淇淋的口感，又像某种咖啡饮料，又苦又甜，还带点坚果香味。龚子棋问他：“这是什么？”  
“一种意大利甜品。”方书剑轻轻巧巧跳下高脚凳。他只穿着睡衣，一件过长的蓝白条衬衫，袖口盖到指间，然而下摆堪堪盖过腿根。他向他展示冰箱里的东西，他买了一盒香草冰淇淋，还有坚果碎和巧克力酱。然后他用咖啡机做了浓缩咖啡，用来浇在冰淇淋上。他说，“叫阿芙佳朵，Affogato……我意语发音不太好。”  
龚子棋舔了舔嘴唇。甜品的味道有种错乱的奇妙。他往方书剑那边看，看见他衬衫底下单薄又有线条的背部。他那肩膀还是小男孩的宽度，衣料像水鸟一样沿着脊背滑下去，到了腰际倏忽一束。他走过去的时候方书剑正好转过脸，额头在他颌骨上轻轻一撞。  
方书剑被他抱住。他像抱了个未成年一样抱着他，没说话，手指直接顺着衬衫下摆伸进去。他刚刚摸到腿根，就被男孩抓住了手腕。男孩水汪汪地看着他。  
“怎么了？”龚子棋为男孩的反应笑了下，“你把我叫来，还会有别的原因吗？”  
方书剑眨眨眼：“有，修热水器。”  
好吧，热水器。龚子棋只好放开他的男孩，去尽一个房东的职责。老房子里线路接触不太好，他按照老一辈修电视的法子，对着热水器外壳一通敲打，表盘转了转，发出艰涩的响声，灯亮了。男孩在他身后，抱着一篮子洗发水沐浴露就跨了进去，准备洗澡。龚子棋想抓他肩头，被他轻轻一闪躲开了，然后热水就忽地从头顶浇下，热气从脚底蒸上来。  
男孩关上了玻璃推拉门。龚子棋被关在门外，看着玻璃上模糊的影子，心情有点复杂。等到男孩哼起了歌，仰起头，把洗发水擦到头顶的时候，他就更加确定——自己大半夜的出门，站了好几站地铁来到这里，纯粹是给这孩子送炮来的。而他却又足够无辜足够单纯，足以让自己心甘情愿。

他躺在阁楼的床铺里，漫不经心地滑手机。他查了查男孩说的那个甜品，阿芙佳朵，倒是真有一种意大利冰淇淋叫这个名字，就是冰凉的香草冰淇淋放上坚果和焦糖，然后浇一小杯滚烫的意式浓缩，漫过冰淇淋。在意语里，Affogato这个词还有“窒息”和“淹没”的意思。他放下手机，听见玻璃门响了两声，男孩关了花洒走出来。  
方书剑没有擦干身上的水。不知道是故意的还是无意的，他没带毛巾进浴室，挂着身上的水珠往镜子前走。热气漫出来，让镜面有些朦胧。他伸出手，在冰凉的镜子上轻轻一抹。  
那片玻璃像魔镜似的，被笼在弥漫的水蒸气中，诚实地反映出他的身体。  
他站在镜前，悉心看着镜子里的自己，那神态酷似隔着窗，望着路的对面某个陌生人。他看见镜子里那人有一副介于成熟和青涩之间的身体，肌理柔韧，分明是有些力量，却又被明显不见光的、过于白皙的肤色衬出一些懒倦。他凑近了些，对着镜子叹了口气。  
镜中男孩的面容立刻被水汽模糊。一个匿名的男孩。他扯下毛巾慢慢擦着身上的水，感到夜间的空气有如溪流似的，缓缓从他背上淌过去。匿名的男孩一丝不挂，爬上梯子，登上阁楼。他低下身子走了两步，半跪在那人面前。  
那人喊他：“方方。”  
男孩伸出右手，遮住他的眼睛，凑过去在他唇上啄了一下。  
“我不是方书剑，”他说，“我是让神嫉恨的Narcissus。”  
“Narcissus，好，”龚子棋笑了笑，轻而易举地接受了男孩的身份，他轻轻吻了下他的手指，他说，“你很漂亮。”  
方书剑也笑，笑着笑着，整个人跨坐在了那人身上。他说：“我知道。”  
他从怀里掏出一个圆滚滚的东西，一扬手，从那人胸前滚过去，冰冰凉凉。龚子棋侧过脸，把那东西捡起来。是个李子。每次租客来，他都会让保洁阿姨买些水果放在冰箱，这就是今天的水果——透红的、柔韧的李子。男孩从他手里把这颗果实接过去，咬了一口。肥嫩的李子肉在他舌尖破开，汁水淌出来。  
“有句老话，”龚子棋伸出手，细细摩挲着男孩的肩胛骨，他好瘦，那里凹陷着，像要长出翅膀。他说，“叫‘桃饱人，杏害人，李子树下埋死人’，你知道为什么吗？”  
方书剑摇摇头，他不懂。李子的汁水啪嗒滴下来，滴在龚子棋腹上。他说：“李子是有微毒的。熟的越透、越好吃，毒性越大。”  
方书剑哦了一声，手指嵌进果肉里，把李子核生生地拽出来。那动作有种残忍的美感，像是给什么动物开膛破肚。他把剥了核的半个李子放进龚子棋口中，他说：“那你也得和我一起中毒。”  
冰凉的、甜润的果肉划过喉头。龚子棋喘了一声，突然直起身来，男孩没有防备，被他一下压到床垫上去。他唇角、指尖都沾着淡红的果汁，像个嗜血的男孩。他把男孩翻过来，从他突出的颈骨开始舔舐，沿着脊椎，吻过那一个个小山丘似的凸起。嗜血的男孩被他压着，眼睛红红的，他睁着眼发抖，睁着眼喘息。  
等到龚子棋的舌尖接触到他尾椎的时候，他终于忍不住了。泪水把他的睫毛染得更黑，他把手掌推在那人胸口上，自己翻过身，面对着他。  
他说：“你好好看着我。”  
少年的身体坦荡而暧昧地向他展露着。龚子棋上下打量了他一会，笑着问他：“你喜欢从正面来？”  
“你不觉得是种浪费吗？”方书剑伸长手臂，抱住他的肩头，“如果做爱不看着我的脸。”  
龚子棋挑了挑眉。他听说过一句话，说是一个女孩知道自己很好看，她会是可爱的，而当一个男孩知道自己好看，他却是危险的。而如今龚子棋真切感受到了这种危险，他是个敢于冒险的人，男孩越放肆，他越想破坏。他摸到男孩尾椎以下的那个地方，他已经自己准备好。他用手指试探，像破坏了一颗李子似的，汁水顺着指尖潺潺流下来。  
他真刀真枪地进去，听见男孩叹气。方书剑一边吞咽着疼痛，一边在他耳边叹气。你怎么了，为什么叹气呢。龚子棋闭上眼，感到被挤压和包裹。他怀里那个男孩湿的像一场雨夜。河床，沙漠，飞机的断臂。蓝色的雷电。勃起的男孩。  
“你吃了李子。”方书剑缠着他的腰，把汗水蹭在他身上。他不那么疼了，就开始肆无忌惮，他说，“你吃了我。你中毒了，你会死。”

龚子棋觉得少年要杀了他。  
从前在学校里，毕业之前那一年，他们有过几次试探的情事。甚至在某个聚餐半醉的夜晚，是他牵着方书剑的手，带他第一次探索未知的情欲。如今将近一年没见面，他不知道他为什么变成这样——性感的天真，致命的单纯，像Narcissus美丽的金发，又像洛丽塔马尾藻似的肺叶。或者说，他本来就是这样的，只是未曾展露而已。而如今他展露给他。他引诱他，他掌控他，他允许龚子棋短暂地沉迷并且嫉恨他。  
方书剑用含泪的眼神、绵长的呻吟、炽热的身体杀他。他不肯闭眼，他一直看他。龚子棋确信当方书剑看着自己双眼的时候，他并不想从中看出一些倾慕或者爱意。他在透过他的瞳孔，欣赏他自己。他知道陷入情欲的自己是多么美好，因此他需要一个人来当他的镜子。  
龚子棋就是他的那面镜子。  
老弄堂的隔音不太好，方书剑能听见楼道里邻居的脚步声，就知道别人也一定能听见他叫。他不怕人听见。别人听见了会想：是哪里来的少年？他在哪间房子里？他在床上吗？他为什么叫的这么放肆，这么快乐。他抱住龚子棋的脊背，指尖嵌进他肉里。他不介意他弄得再狠一点。  
于是龚子棋掐住他。  
阿芙佳朵，窒息沉没。龚子棋用虎口掐住他的脖颈，几乎完全扼住了他的呼吸。方书剑张开嘴，发不出声音。当生存最基本的呼吸被制止，他却能更清晰地感觉到那人的侵入，皮贴皮肉贴肉，实打实地碾过去。  
由于缺氧，他眼前迸发出绚烂的光。但他知道当龚子棋掐住他的时候，他就赢了，他赢得很彻底。他艰难地对他笑了笑，他的五脏六腑都在真空里到达高潮。  
龚子棋放开他，躺在他身边喘气。他怀疑自己刚才是不是真的死过一回。而男孩回过神来，轻轻笑他，才把他又一次拉回人间。

 

“Narcissus彻夜不眠，凝视着水中的倒影。他知道那个人是自己，但他真爱他。神爱世人，但Narcissus只爱自己。于是神是真的发了怒，少年Narcissus死在他的不眠夜里，弓箭搭在石头上，躯体倒在河流中。他在自己的倒影里沉没。”

 

龚子棋看着男孩湿透的鬓发，看着他情欲过后暧昧的眼角。他禁不住对他说：“我发现，我有点喜欢你。”  
方书剑抬眼看着他，笑着问他：“你说什么？”  
“我……”龚子棋摸了摸鼻尖，“我说，你有没有发现空调停了。”  
男孩翻了个身，把床头的遥控器丢到他胸口。应该是刚才做的时候压了上去，把空调关掉了。他躺在那里，眉眼带着笑。  
他说：“下次，把话说清楚。”

 

龚子棋在空调待机的声音里醒来时，已经是第二天早上九点多。他不用睁眼，就知道身边那男孩已经走了。床铺上一半被子搭在床沿，一半在地上。他起来，也懒得整理被褥，顺着梯子下去。楼下也空空的，那男孩带走了他的行李，留下一个纸条。  
纸条贴在冰箱上，很简单三个字：打开它。  
经过昨天一夜，龚子棋总怀疑里面会有动物头颅之类的东西。他小心翼翼打开冰箱门，只发现一只玻璃碗，一小杯咖啡。碗里装着香草冰淇淋，上面洒了一些坚果和巧克力碎。  
他在碗底发现了第二个纸条，也是简单三个字，贴在那里；

 

“渡夜资。”

 

fin.


End file.
